


Where the Love Light Beams

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Stupid Boys being Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segs' family is snowed out so he flies to Adirondack like any sane person would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Love Light Beams

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses at this point, shout out to Anabella and Morgan for being heros and here's day 5 of the twelve days.

Tyler was sitting on his couch playing xbox when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID before picking up. “Hey Segs, what’s up?” He paused the game, waiting for Segs’ answer.

“Hey man, you busy right now?” 

Tyler stood up, taking his cereal bowl to the kitchen. “Nah man I’m just chilling. Why? What’s up?” 

“You mind picking me up at the airport?” Seg’s voice was unsure as he spoke. “I mean I can call a cab if you can’t, it’s not a problem.” 

Tyler shoved the phone between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed his keys and coat off their hooks. “Yeah, no, it’s not a problem.” Locking the door behind him Tyler made his way out to his car. “What the hell are you are doing at Saranac Lake? Aren’t you supposed to be, like, down in Dallas with your family?” 

“Yeah, well, it’s snowed out up there and their flight was grounded so I’m here.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, what terminal are you at?” Tyler backed out of the driveway, pulling on the street.

“C. Thanks man, see you when you get here.” 

 

It wasn’t a terrible drive from Tyler’s apartment to the airport, but the snow started coming down heavily as he approached the passenger pick up lane. Keeping the engine running, he turned on his four-ways and got out of the car to find Segs. Tyler barely had enough time to walk to the other side of his car before he was tackled into a bro-hug of epic proportions. “Brownie!” 

“Oh hey Segs.” Trying to recover his balance he popped the trunk open and watched as Segs threw his suitcase in the back. 

“It's freezing out here Brownie open the car please.” Segs’ voice was filled with a whine as he scratched at the door handle.

“No shit, what was your first clue, the snow?” Tyler blinked as a fat snowflake hit him in the eye. “I really hate the snow sometimes.” He continued blinking his eyes as they got in the car, switching on the heater as they drove away.

 

By the time the pair made it back to Tyler’s apartment the snow had created an impenetrable wall of white in front of their vision. “This stupid freaking snow, I swear to god.” Tyler unlocked the door and shook most of the snow off of his coat before hanging it up. 

“You don’t like the snow?” Segs piled his coat on top of Tyler’s as he kicked his shoes off. 

“Maybe I’m just spoiled. It snows all the time up here. You want anything to drink?” He pulled out a gatorade from the fridge, waving it in Segs’ direction.

“Hell yeah toss that thing over here.” Tyler laughed, tossing the bottle to Segs before grabbing another one for himself. He plopped down on the couch next to Segs, giving him a funny look until Segs noticed. “What the hell man?” 

“No, you what the hell. What are you doing spending your christmas up in Adirondack? Instead of with, like, your family?” 

Segs shrugged. “Like I said, they were snowed in and I obviously couldn’t get there either.” He shifted a little, letting his leg brush against Tyler’s. 

“So why not stay in Dallas with your team? Save yourself a trip?” Tyler’s voice had a measured tone to it, full of patience.

“I missed the snow.” 

Tyler cocked an eyebrow at him, staring incredulously. “You can’t be serious. You flew all the way up here so you could see snow? Didn’t Dallas just get some like two weeks ago?”

Segs flopped back on the couch, capping his drink and tossing it to the side. “You don’t get it, it's not the same. I always had a white christmas, even in Boston it snowed almost every year. It doesn’t really snow down there.” He looked over at Tyler while he spoke. “Besides, I didn’t want to spend christmas alone.” Segs carefully leaned into Tyler, lacing his fingers between the other man’s and resting his head on Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler relaxed into it, placing his chin on top of Segs’ head. “I missed you.” He burrowed his head further against Tyler’s chest as Tyler buried his face in Segs’ hair. They were quiet for a minute, only the sound of the television in the background.

“I missed you too.” Tyler sat back up, still keeping their fingers intertwined. “But, what about you and Jamie? Marchy?” He pulled away slightly, leaning closer to the arm of the couch. Segs shook his head.

“There never was a me and Jamie.”

“But-“

“No buts. I know how it looked be he was really just taking care of me. Nothing else. And it's been a while since Brad.” Segs looked up, meeting Tyler’s eyes.

“How long?” Tyler held his breath waiting for the answer.

“A little over a year. We kind of fell apart the summer after the cup.” Segs stroked his thumb over the back of Tyler’s hand as he spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tyler pulled back even more as he spoke.

Segs’ lips quivered as he inhaled deeply. “I thought you’d be mad at me. I didn’t think you’d forgive me for it.” 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “You idiot.” He tugged Segs closer to him, virtually pulling him onto of himself. “I wouldn’t have been mad at you.” 

Segs inched up Tyler’s chest until he was positioned directly above him, looking down at him. “Really?”

Tyler raised an eyebrow, challenging Segs. “I mean, I might have smacked you but I wouldn’t have stayed mad.” He laughed as Segs pressed a kiss to his lips. Tyler shifted so his arms were wrapped around Segs’ neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Biting down on the other man’s lower lip, Tyler licked his way into Segs’ mouth. Tyler leaned forward, switching their positions as Segs’ hand gripped in his hair, pulling Tyler on top. He pulled away for a moment, staring down at Segs before kissing a trail down his jawline and sucking a livid mark at the soft spot behind his jaw. Tyler felt Segs writhe beneath him, light breathy moans spilling out of his mouth as Tyler bit his way down Segs’ neck, stopping to run his hands underneath Segs’ shirt before tugging it over his head. 

“Tyler,” Segs’ voice was wrecked as he ran his hands down Tyler’s chest, pulling at the bottom of the shirt before that came off as well. Sucking in a quick breath as Segs palmed his hardening cock through his jeans, Brownie sent shivers down the other man’s spine as he licked a broad stripe over his nipple. The pair shed their jeans, pausing for a moment to catch their breath. 

“The couch probably isn’t going to be the most comfortable place to do this you know.” Tyler stared down at Segs, who was flicking his gaze to the floor.

“I mean, it wouldn’t be comfortable but it's convenient, yeah?” 

Tyler rolled his eyes, reaching under the cushion to grab a condom before joining Segs on the floor. “Yeah.”

“Dude what the hell? You keep condoms under your couch?”

Tyler shrugged as he worked Segs’ boxers off, watching as his cock bounced back against his stomach. “Keep them stashed all over the place, never know when you’ll need them.” Segs shook his head while Tyler pushed his legs apart, sucking his fingers before running them down Segs’ ass. He shuddered beneath Tyler who slowly worked one finger in, giving Segs time to adjust before adding a second. He worked Segs open, his own cock growing achingly hard. Tyler crooked a third finger inside of Segs, who was pushing back onto Tyler’s fingers, a thin line of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Brownie, please,” Taking his fingers out, he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Segs neck before rolling the condom on and pressing in slowly. He watched Segs shift his hips after bottoming out, waiting until he nodded before moving again. Tyler set an even pace, leaning down to kiss him and running a finger across his nipples. Segs panted into Tyler’s mouth, moaning as Tyler got a hand on his dick and worked it in time with his thrusts. It was only a little while before Segs was gasping Tyler’s name and coming all over his hand. Segs' whole body clenched as he came, and the sensation was enough to send Tyler over the edge as well. He carefully pulled out of Segs, tying off the condom before laying down next to him. Fumbling for the blanket on the couch, he tugged it over them while Segs cleaned himself off with a tissue.

“Hey Segs?” Tyler was curling into Segs side as he spoke. “I’m sorry your family got snowed out, but I’m glad you're here.” They laid there while the snow kept coming down, eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
